OS - Un Noël plus que parfait
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Un moment volé auprès d'Hermione et Ginny lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Attention, overdose de guimauve !


Me voilà de retour avec un OS Hermione x Ginny, tout gentil tout mignon.  
Le froid est de retour, et en grande bisounours que je suis … une vague de tendresse va s'abattre sur vous !  
Je vous retrouve en bas pour des explications sur ma longue absence …  
Bonne lecture à tous !

 **. . . .**

Il faisait froid ce jour-là. La respiration des élèves formait une fumée blanche lorsqu'ils parlaient. Les conversations étaient animées, et le hall d'entrée de Poudlard était plein à craquer.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour de la sortie à Pré au Lard. Tout le monde était surexcité, bien trop impatient de pouvoir enfin sortir du château et se détendre après ces longues semaines d'examens intensifs.

Près du grand escalier, Ron se trouvait en compagnie d'Harry. Les deux amis discutaient avec Neville et Luna.

« _Quelqu'un à vu Hermione ?_ » demanda Harry

« _Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était au stade de Quidditch_ » répondit Neville

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon amusée lorsqu'il entendit Ron grogner. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré le fait que sa sœur lui ai piqué l'amour de sa vie …

« _J'espère qu'elle va se dépêcher, on ne va pas tarder à partir_ » dit Harry

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva Mc Gonagall apparut en haut de l'escalier, demandant l'attention des élèves. Ces derniers l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, peu intéressés par des recommandations barbantes alors qu'ils trépignaient d'impatience de se rendre au village.

Leur patience fût récompensée, et la professeur donna enfin le signal du départ.

Les premières, secondes, et troisièmes années se ruèrent dehors, courant dans la neige. Les plus âgés marchaient tranquillement derrière eux, discutant de tout et de rien, dans une cacophonie générale.

Harry tourna la tête, cherchant Hermione du regard. Il la vit quelques mètres plus loin, s'approchant d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Vous alliez partir sans moi, hein Harry ?_ » dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, l'air amusé

« _Ron était bien partant pour t'abandonner, mais je m'y suis opposé. Tu sais comment il est … l'appel des bonbons …_ » répondit Harry, avec un air dramatique

« _Hé, n'importe quoi !_ » s'insurgea Ron

Les amis rirent, et se mirent enfin en route.

Neville, Luna et Ron marchaient devant, lancés dans un grand sujet de conversation sur le Quidditch. Les deux garçons tentaient de faire comprendre les règles à Luna qui elle, prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique.

Harry en profita pour offrir son bras à Hermione, qui le saisit.

« _Comment va Ginny ?_ »

Hermione s'empourpra, puis répondit avec un sourire béat.

« _Elle va très bien. Elle avait oublié ses protections au dortoir donc … je lui ai emmené. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là mais son poste de capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Poudlard lui prends pas mal de temps en ce moment … »_

Harry vit la déception sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, et lui frotta l'avant bras en souriant.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Dans moins d'une semaine les vacances de Noël vont commencer, et tu la verras tous les jours »_

A entendre cela, la brune sourit largement, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait Noël chez les Weasley, mais c'était une grande première pour elle de fêter Noël en tant que petite amie de la benjamine de la famille.  
Elle était stressée, c'était certain. Pourtant, elle avait hâte de passer quinze jours collée à Ginny. Partager ses repas, se réveiller à ses côtés, se promener avec elle … La rouquine avait même réussi l'exploit de lui arracher la promesse de la faire monter sur un balai.  
Ce qui n'enchantait guère Hermione.

« _J'ai hâte …_ » lança la brune avec un soupir

 _« Moi aussi. On va bien s'amuser !_ » Sourit Harry

Le groupe d'amis finit par arriver à Pré au Lard. Après les supplications de Ron, ils lui firent plaisir et s'arrêtèrent en premier lieu chez HoneyDukes.  
Hermione laissa Harry et Ron dévaliser le magasin, tandis qu'elle acheta quelques Chocogrenouilles.  
Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais Ginny collectionnait les cartes des « _Sorcières et Sorciers célèbres_ » … C'est pour cela qu'elle achetait ces friandises quand elle le pouvait.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une boutique de cadeaux en tout genre. Luna et Neville en profitèrent pour acheter quelques présents pour leurs familles respectives. Harry et Ron eux, se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, omnibulés par la vitrine. Hermione sourit en les voyant faire, et décida elle aussi de chercher un cadeau pour Ginny.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, la faisant sourire.  
Elle ne pensait qu'à _elle_.  
Oui, Hermione Jane Granger pensait à autre chose que ses bouquins.  
C'était un exploit en soit, elle en était terriblement consciente. Mais la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ginny la comblait au plus haut point, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vivait quelque chose que l'on n'apprenait pas dans les livres.

 _L'amour._

Secouant la tête, elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses recherches.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ » murmura une voix

Hermione sursauta, posant une main sur son cœur.

« _Luna … tu m'as fait peur_ » dit-elle, son cœur battant rapidement

« _Oh, désolée …_ » s'excusa la Serdaigle sur un ton distrait

« _Je cherche un cadeau_ » expliqua Hermione

« _Pour Ginny ?_ »

« _Hmm … oui …_ » répondit la Griffondor, gênée d'être percée à jour

« _Vous formez un très beau couple_ » dit Luna avec sa sincérité naturelle

« _Je … merci Luna_ »

Hermione se racla la gorge, encore plus gênée. Elle avait du mal à parler de son couple avec une autre personne qu'Harry. C'était compliqué pour elle de ne pas craindre la réaction des autres, ne sachant pas leurs avis sur son orientation sexuelle… Orientation qu'elle-même avait apprise il y a très peu de temps.  
Cela faisait beaucoup à assumer.

« _De rien_ » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, se dirigeant vers un stand de tournesols chantants.

Hermione la suivit du regard un instant. Elle n'avait senti aucun dégoût dans les paroles de Luna. En même temps… cela lui semblait logique, au final. Les Serdaigle étaient connus pour leur respect légendaire. Les différences des élèves étaient accueillies à bras ouverts, et non rejetées comme dans les autres maisons.

Son regard fut attiré par une petite étagère, rempli d'objets brillants.  
Elle s'approcha, et regarda ce qui se présentait à elle.

Des tas de bracelets, colliers et bagues étaient posés de part et d'autre de l'étagère. Après quelques instants, elle vit un magnifique pendentif sortir du lot. Ses doigts le saisirent, et elle tomba sous le charme. Il était expliqué que ce collier pouvait être scindé en deux, et ensorcelé, afin d'unir les deux patronus du couple.

Les yeux brillants, elle trouva en ce collier le cadeau parfait. La Griffondor se dirigea vers l'entrée, où elle paya. Puis, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura le sortilège qui était indiqué.  
Des flashs de moments passés avec Ginny passèrent dans sa tête, et lui firent fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, et vit avec bonheur une loutre au pied d'un cheval se cabrant. Posant ses doigts dessus, elle senti aussitôt une chaleur l'envahir, la plongeant dans un état calme et serein.

C'était vraiment le cadeau parfait.

Après l'avoir emballé, elle rejoignit ses amis, et tous ensembles se dirigèrent vers les 3 Balais.  
Le bruit à l'intérieur de l'établissement vrilla leurs oreilles quelques instants. Harry remarqua une table vide au fond de la pièce, et tous se dirigèrent vers cet endroit, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves agglutinés.  
Ils jouèrent des coudes mais finirent par réussir à arriver à leur destination. Ils s'assirent tous avec un soupir soulagé, et Ron se leva quelques instants plus tard pour aller prendre leur commande.

« _Il y a tellement de monde …_ » dit Neville

« _Quoi ?_ » répondit Harry, n'entendant rien avec tout ce bruit

« _IL Y A TELLEMENT DE MONDE !_ » répéta Neville en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre

« _AH ! OUI, C'EST VRAI !_ » Répondit le Survivant en levant un pouce, ce qui fit éclater de rire les deux filles.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme au sein du groupe. Ils burent quelques bières au beurre, tout en débattant des nouvelles du château.  
Hermione se sentait bien, entourée de ses amis. Mais son cœur lui criait le manque de sa moitié…

Elle tendit le bras pour saisir son verre lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, la faisant frissonner de par leur froideur.  
Elle sursauta, puis par réflexe posa ses mains sur leurs homologues.  
Un sourire se forma aussitôt sur son visage.

« _Qui c'est ?_ » questionna Hermione

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, à part les gloussements de Neville et Luna.

La personne derrière elle se rapprocha, et Hermione reconnu instantanément l'odeur de Ginny.  
Elle sentit la rouquine se pencher à son oreille, frissonnant sous ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou.

« _Une personne que tu ne t'attendais pas à voir, hmm ?_ »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore un peu plus. Les mains s'ôtèrent de ses yeux et elle se tourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec Ginny, encore en pull d'entraînement Gryffondor.

La rouquine se baissa vers elle pour déposer un baiser amoureux sur sa tempe, et saisit sa main pour qu'elle se lève. Hermione se sentit rougir comme une tomate, puis se retrouva assise sur Ginny quelques instants plus tard.

« _C'est super que tu ai pu venir Ginny !_ » dit Harry, tout content

« _Oh oui, vraiment génial_ » répondit Ron avec sarcasme

Le ton employé par Ron lança un blanc dans la conversation. Tous faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs.

« _Tu as des commentaires à faire, Ron ?_ » grogna Ginny en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui était très mal à l'aise

« _Si tu pouvais éviter de me foutre la honte devant toute l'école, ce serait pas mal_ » lança le rouquin avec hargne

« _Il n'y à que toi qui te fout la honte tout seul, Ronald_ » répondit Ginny du tac au tac, en désignant les alentours de la tête

En effet, personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Hermione et Ginny étaient tellement proches depuis des années que leur comportement passait pour tout à fait normal auprès des autres élèves.

Le rouquin serra fortement son verre de bière au beurre entre ses mains. Hermione lui lança un regard implorant, et le remercia d'un signe de tête de ne pas s'enfuir.  
Il y a encore quelques semaines, il ne lui adressait même plus la parole …

« _Bon … c'est bientôt Noël. Il est temps de laisser de côté nos gueguerres personnelles et parler du soir du réveillon, non ?_ » Lança Harry avec un ton enjoué.

Cela eût le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Luna, Neville et Harry discutèrent avec entrain de ce qu'ils allaient manger, où bien des cadeaux qu'ils comptaient faire à leurs proches. Seul Ronald ne participait pas à la conversation, plongé dans ses pensées.

Hermione frissonna en sentant une main de Ginny se poser sur sa cuisse.

« _Tu n'as pas trop froid ?_ » s'inquiéta Ginny

« _Non, ca va, ne t'inquiète pas_ » répondit Hermione avec un sourire attendri

La rouquine lui rendit son sourire et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Elles auraient pu rester longtemps comme ça, leurs yeux plongés dans leurs homologues, contemplant à loisir les déclinaisons de couleurs qu'offraient les iris de l'être aimé.

Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur bulle, et elles sursautèrent.

« _Hermione … est-ce que tes parents seront là pour Noël_ ? » répéta Harry, un peu gêné

« _Oh, euh ... oui. Oui, ils seront présents_ » acquiesça Hermione, elle aussi gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de dévorer Ginny des yeux.

« _Donc je résume … Ron, Fred et Georges, Bill, Percy, Molly, Arthur et Ginny. Harry, Sirius, Remus et Tonks, Hermione et ses parents. Luna, son père, Neville et sa grand-mère. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelqu'un ?_ » Énuméra Harry

« _La professeure Mc Gonagall viendra surement le lendemain. Ainsi que la professeure Bibine_ » ajouta Hermione

« _Oui forcément… elles ne vont pas rater l'occasion d'offrir un cadeau à leurs deux élèves préférées …_ » taquina Harry

« _N'importe quoi …_ » répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était vrai.

Cela fit sourire Hermione, qui resserra les bras de Ginny autour d'elle.  
La rouquine lui rendit un sourire éclatant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, aux anges.

« _Si on vous dérange, dites-le. Ça ira plus vite_ » grogna à nouveau Ron, rouge de colère

« _Personne ne nous dérange ici à part toi Ron, grandit un peu_ ! » vociféra Ginny

« _Calmez-vous, calmez-vous…_ » Paniqua Hermione en tapotant la main de Ginny.

Elle savait très bien que les Weasley démarraient au quart de tour. Et plus particulièrement Ginny. La brune n'avait aucune envie que l'un d'eux soit blessé par sa faute …

« _Ecoute ta petite-amie, Ginevra. Tu fais tout ce qu'elle te dit de toute façon…_ » Lança Ron sur un ton amer

« _Moi au moins, j'ai quelqu'un à écouter, Ronald_ » répliqua-t-elle de façon cinglante

Blessée par les paroles de Ron, et sentant la catastrophe arriver, Hermione décida d'y mettre un terme.

« _On rentre_ » déclara-t-elle en se levant, suivit par Neville et Luna.

...

Voilà, première partie d'un OS qui contiendra, normalement, deux parties.  
Je voulais m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs de m'être absentée si longtemps…  
Je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire, mais mes pairings et mes envies ont évolués. Avoir de l'inspiration pour du Brittana ou du Faberry me semble aujourd'hui impossible…  
J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, et désormais je n'écris plus sur Glee.  
Bien qu'il m'arrive de lire des Faberry ou du Brittana, je n'arrive plus à écrire dessus, ce qui m'a profondément perturbé au début.  
Bref.

Je me suis retrouvée, et j'ai centré mes envies d'écrire sur des pairings qui désormais me tiennent à cœur.  
Niveau fiction, ce sera principalement du Clexa (Clarke x Lexa – The 100). J'ai craqué sur ce couple.  
Je shippe également le SwanQueen, mais je ne pense pas écrire dessus. Où si ça arrive un jour, ce sera surement un AU.

Mon pairing du moment étant le Herminny (Hermione x Ginny – Harry Potter), je pense repartir là dessus. J'écris et publie également sur Wattpad. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, demandez moi en MP )  
Je suis une grande fan de pop coréenne ( _non, pas une groupie de 16 ans fantasmant sur Oppa, je vous rassure_ ), et j'écris donc principalement sur des chanteuses en ce moment (bah oui, pas de yaoi, faut pas rêver !)

Donc si l'envie vous prend de lire quelques uns de mes OS sur ces girl's band qui me font tourner la tête, ça se passera sur Wattpad.  
Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.

Une mention spéciale à **Kouan** (The 100)  
Pour celles/ceux qui ne connaissent pas … allez de suite réparer cette erreur. Je ne remercierai jamais assez cette personne que je ne connais pas, et qui pourtant m'a fait rebasculer dans la FF avec force et fracas.  
Coups de cœur :  
 **L'Héritage**.  
Essayez de ne pas mourir quand vous allez lire comment est tourné le personnage de Lexa (bave).

 **Sedgie** (The 100 – Once Upon a Time)  
Idem, foncez sur son profil. Si vous ne connaissez pas déjà.  
Coups de cœur :  
 **The Girl Next Door**.  
Une FF un peu plus dure que d'autres de cet auteur, mais tellement, TELLEMENT bien écrite. A déguster sans attendre !  
 **Confidante's Diary**  
Un SwanQueen innatendu, comme on les aime. Très bel AU.

Encore merci.


End file.
